pikminboardfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikmin RP(That's right, no G)
'''Pikmin RP (That's right, no G) '''was the first RP to ever be posted on the Pikmin board. While the never ending story threads had the same basic premise (a bunch of people working together to make one story), it was more of a 'for fun' type of game thread than something serious. Plot The plots to Pikmin RP (That's right, no G) can be split up into several archs. To the Pikmin planet arch Mainly explaining how everone got there, the plot starts out with the character Toko walking through a desert on his home world, when a portal appears and he hears a voice asking for help. Always one to help those in need, he jumps in with out hesitation, landing in the Valley of Repose. Meanwhile, Alex and Kaen had just finished the AASRS, a combination of both an onion and a space craft, and were about to take it to the Pikmin planet for a test ride. At the same time, a boy, Toad, is woken up by a Red Pikmin called Red, and soon discovers he has been turned into a Green Pikmin. He soon passess out from shock shortly after, as Red takes him back to his village to recover. Meanwhile, Toko follows the voice to a nearby cave where he discovers a (fan made, as this thread took place long before they were revealed in Pikmin 3) Pink Pikmin. The Pikmin informs him that a great disaster is about to befall the planet, and it is up to him to help save it. Toko asks how, but the Pikmin tells him that it will come to him in time, and opens a portal so he can travel to the Awakening Woods. Meanwhile, Toad wakes up in Reds village. Red tells Toad his name, but when asked for what his name was, Toad tells him Pik as he was worried that Toad would sound to weird of a Pikmin name. While Red suspects something is up, a loud crash cuts the questioning short. When the duo walk outside, a Pikmin informs them that something has crashed in the nearby woods, and that his friends were there as well. With little time, Red quickly manages to convince Toad to help rescue them. As it turns out, the crash turned out to be the AASRS. Complaining that he should have been the one driving, Alex notes that they have disdurbed a nearby Pikmin village. Luckly, the ship was undamaged and Alex set it to camo mode, in which it takes the form of a normal Pikmin Onion, Toad and Red shortly find them. Alex uses a translator in order to comunicate to them, asking if they accidently hurt anyone in the crash landing. Luckly, they didn't. Shortly after, hearing the crash as he step out of the portal, Toko had found his way to the others as well. Just as he's about to introduce himself, an Emperor Bulblex, having also heard the crash, had jumped them in hopes of a quick snack. Toko quickly manages to deal with the beast himself, showing off his combat abilities. Alex and Kaen are impressed, and after quick introduction, they explain that they came from another reality. While this is going on, Xephert (a character from Kyles Stranded fic series) awakes in cylindrical chamber, where he hears a voice that tells him that he was rescued from limbo state because he needed him to capture a certain ship... Unware of what was about to devlope, Red suggest that they all head back to the village for the night. (And a quick meal.) They all agree, as Alex sets the AASRS to 'Pikfly' production mode, as he explains that Pikflys were based off a primitive form of Pikmin that posses the immunities of all other Pikmin, but are weaker and slower then normal Pikmin. Once that explaination was out of the way, they all headed back to the village for the night. While there, Toad tells Kaen about how he is really a human, and if there was anyway they can change him back. Kaen says that it would be a simple task, and calls Alex over to help. Alex tells him that they could use a retrovirus which would cause his old body to grow back from his Pikmin body, but COSE (A sentient machine on Alexs wrist) informs them that they would need Toads original, non-Pikmin DNA in order to make it. Suddenly, a yellow orb floats down from the sky, and is absorbed into COSE. Alex is conserned, but COSE infroms him that he is fine, and that he had just downloaded some human DNA. Kaen sarcastically remarks that there was no prize for guessing who it belonged to. Toko walks in, asking what is going on, and Toad tells him excitely that they could turn him back into a human. Red shortly walks in later, and also asks what is going on, to which Toad decides it best to not explain that he is human to him for the time being. Just then, Alex notices that his Pikfly population is quickly decreasing. At the same time, the Emperor Bulblex that had attacked them earlier charged into the village. Stun, as he thought he had killed the thing, Toko quickly charges at it while Alex informs Kaen that they didn't have time to stay and help with how quickly the Pikflys were going down. Kaen ask exactly what is killing them, to which Alex reveals that instead of being native to the Pikmin planet, it was instead a Hocotatien that was causing it... Assulting the fortress arch Will continue detailing the plot at a later date...